Red n Black Diamonds
by Hazel Moonlight
Summary: Heather, Ginny, Ron and Dean are in a band, about to have their first concert. Watch as they go thought this jounrey and become a family. non magic Fem!HARRY.?, GW.DT, RW.HG, SBOC,
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Now, Boys and Girls for the first time in LA, let's welcome 'Red 'n' Emerald Diamond!'"

"HelloLos Angeles! Before we start I'd like to introduce you to the band, I'm Heather, Lead vocalist, this is Ginny, back- up and lead guitar, Dean, Bass, and last but not least, Ron, drums, and together we make up…"

_"RED 'N' BLACK DIAMONDS!" the crowd yelled._

Heather Potter (sixteen) was average high, with long black hair reaching the small of her back, a slim waist and large emerald eyes to die for and tonight she was wearing a black and red tartan skirt and tie with a white tank top. Ron Weasley (sixteen) was very tall and lanky with spiky red hair, a well built body and tonight he was wearing black shinny leg jeans and a red t-shirt that said "Ranga's Unite!" (1). Ginny (fifteen) was Ron's sister she was above average in height, she had the same red hair that come just below hair shoulders and tonight she was wearing the same as Heather but in pink. Dean (sixteen) was dark skinned, of average height with crew cut black hair and tonight was wearing black demain jeans and a t-shirt saying "The world is going to hell and I'm driving the bus".

The band smiled as they ran into stage. They had been together since the start of High School when Heather wanted to get away from her abusive family she would go over to Ron and Ginny's house. It was Ron who actually saved Heather when her Uncle had raped her; Ron still hadn't forgiven himself for not coming a few minutes earlier but Heather knew that it would not have made a difference as her uncle weighed like two hundred kilogram (Ron wouldn't have stood a chance). Dean hit it off with Ginny when Ron introduced them a few weeks after they met and that was five years ago they were now famous, about to sing their first song of their first ever concert.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words  
_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK  
_

Heather closed here eyes and let the music role off of her and bit-by-bit her nerves went away.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again  
_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And she'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_

As the first song ended they quickly went into their next song.

_Turn it up i never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
He got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked him up  
and he'll never get let down  
_

_and now I can't stop  
thinking about it  
all YOU people at the top  
don't know nothing about it  
_

_I don't give a fuck what the price is  
so just leave me to my our own devices  
and we'll leave you alone  
_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away  
_

_You say it all without a thought in your head  
He says it all as she's pressed up against me  
a little something just to take off the edge  
a little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely  
_

_i'll be there when your heart stops beating  
i'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
when we both get carried away  
_

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
in the dark when there's no one listening  
in the times when we both get carried away  
_

Ginny jumped in and started singing in her mic.

Heather:_ when we both get carried away  
_Ginny: _when we both get carried away  
(i'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
_Heather_: when we both get carried away  
_Ginny_: (in the dark when there's no one listening)  
_both: _when we both get carried away_

When the concert ended they went backstage to see Heather godfather smiling happily down at them. Sirius Black was their band manager, he had shoulder length black hair and a childish vibe to him, but when he had to be he was very serious, no pun intended.

Sirius got into contact with Heather only three months after Vernon raped her. He was convived of murder 12 years before but after twelve years they found the real killer and was released from jail with four million dollars in compentation which he used to help kick start their band.

"Okay, children time but bed," he said, ushering them out the back pasted the screaming fans and into the back seat of the stretch Hummer.

**1. Sorry if I offend anyone**

**First song:  
****Kelly Clarkson: ****"Never Again"**

**Second song:  
****+44: When your heart stops beating**

**Who do you want to be with Heather:**  
Draco Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Another Wealsey, if so which one (or the twins)  
OC: **bad boy. turns out bad  
**OC:** Good boy: happily ever after  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Heather woke at nine O' Clock the next day, she was always the first to wake up in the morning, it had to do with her living with her relatives she would have to make them breakfast. But now she made breakfast because she wanted to not because she had to.

About half an hour later Ginny came out of her room her hair in a mess and half dressed, "I hate you, how can be up so early, and still look so good,"

Heather laughed and just shook her head. "It's called being active,"

After she and Ginny finished making breakfast they opened the doors of the boy's bedrooms, they only had to wait three minutes before Sirius, Ron, and Dean came into the kitchen, beadily eyed and shirtless.

After breakfast the band had to get ready for a magazine interview with Rita Skeeter, and they were nervous because she was known to write untruths about people just for her story.

At twelve o'clock sharp, Rita Skeeter knocked on the door of their hotel room. She was wearing an ugly lime green overcoat and a large bird like think on top of her head.

Interview

**Skeeter:** So, what does Red n Black Diamonds really mean?

**Ron:** Well it started with our hair, because my sister and I have red hair and Heather and Dean have black hair, so we got Red n Black Diamonds.

**Skeeter**: interesting, so what do your parents think of you travelling across the world?

**Ginny:** Our parents don't mind anymore because we're travelling with Sirius who they've known for along time.

**Dean:** Well, my parents don't really like it but they support me with everything a do.

**Heather:** I don't have any parents so I wouldn't know.

**Skeeter:** really, now that is very interesting, what happen to them?

**Sirius:** that is not something we will be discussing.

**Skeeter:** really, Mr. Black is it a hard topic for all of use to discuss.

**Sirius**: I said we will not be discussing that topic, now ether go on with the next question or I'm going to ask you to leave!

**Skeeter:** how did your first concert go.

**Dean: **It was great we did a lot better then we though we would.

**Skeeter:** just one last question. How are your love lives?

**(Dean put his arm around Ginny as an unspoken answer)**

**Ron:** I'm looking.

**Heather:** don't need or want one.

**Skeeter:** well that's all I want for now thank you.

*

One month later Skeeter sent them a copy of the magazine. On the front cover of the magazine there was a picture of heather smiling and the headline said:

**THE UNTOLD ORPHAN STORY OF HEATHER POTTER!!!**

Poll still open

**Who do you want to be with Heather:**  
Draco Malfoy  
Severus Snape  
Another Weasley, if so which one (or the twins)  
OC: **bad boy. turns out bad  
**OC:** Good boy: happily ever after**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter ThreeTHE UNTOLD ORAPHANGE STORY OF HEATHER POTTER!!! By Rita Skeeter

_Heather Potter (16), the lead singer of the band "____Red 'N' Black Diamonds", talked to this reporter a few days ago about how she was tragically orphaned at a young age. _

_She had tears in her eyes as she told me about her parents. The police report on the case states that Lily and James Potter were murdered on 31st of October 1995. Her mother had actually locked Heather in the bathroom before the murder, by the name of Tom Riddle, came in and killed her._

Though what happened afterwards Heather would not talk about. Saying that her personal life had nothing to do with the band. The article went on to talk about how see now lived with her Godfather Sirius Black and something about her being mentally unstable.

Heather stared at the picture of her parents smiling on the page. How did Skeeter get all this information? How could she publish it?

"She can't do this, how did she even get this information?" exclaimed Dean.

His questions were left unanswered as Heather started crying into Sirius' chest. She had cried herself to sleep not long after.

Sirius was too angry to speak as he cancelled all of their appointments for the day and made arrangements for the band to stay at another hotel to get away from the reporters.

"Okay guys, start packing I'm making arrangements to change hotels, so no reporters can find us," he explained to the other four of the group.

They nodded, "Why, why did that bitch have to ruin everything, I mean…" cried Ginny burying herself into Deans chest.

The rest of the day was spent packing and trying to get Heather to eat something. Heather had a very bad habit retreating into herself when something like this happens and most of the time it didn't work out very well. The last time it had happened was just after she had recovered a lawyer made her testify at her uncle's trial, and at said trial her uncle yelled in front of the whole count room, "**You little whore, I should have killed you when I had the chance!**"

After that he some how managed to get free of his guards and change at her, his hands going around her neck producing large purple bruises only minutes later. Heather did not eat, not speck to anyone for almost a week until Ron and Ginny practically force-feed her some soup, as she had gotten so weak she could not feed herself.

When it was time to leave Sirius creped into Heather room to wake her only to find the bed empty. "Heather?" Sirius called.

He went into the bathroom to find Heather still fully clothed sitting at the bottom of the running shower crying. "Siri? It that you?" she asked brokenly.

"Shh it me, why don't we get you dry and we can go to a new hotel, okay I'll get Ginny to come and help you," Sirius said, as he picked Heather up and rapped her up in a towel as he went to go get Ginny.

Once Ginny got Heather ready, Sirius came in and picked her up, they left from the back of the hotel and into a limo to take them to their new hotel.

Sirius carried Heather into the Limo and placed her gentle onto the back seat allowing her to use him lap as a cushion.

When they arrived at the back door of their new hotel, Heather woke with a start.

Their new Hotel was smaller than their old one but they couldn't do anything about that at the moment all they were worried about was getting Heather somewhere safe.

333

The next day Heather was the first to get up still and she had started to make breakfast, but when Sirius got up he quickly took the fork out of her hand and set her down as she weakly tried to make herself feel useful.

Sirius knew that Heather had just stepped down. Two major steps towards the abyss that she had formed after her uncle had raped her. She had spent six weeks in bed not speaking to anyone. It was not until Molly (Ron and Ginny's mother) came in and let Heather cry into her, like a real mother comforting her distressed child, something Heather had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry to say Heather that I couldn't cancel our recording time so we're going to have to go in. Okay,"

Heather nodded. "I've actually been working on a song so maybe we should give it a try today," she said to the band.

They nodded and went to change for the day.

333

"Sir'?" whispered Heather as they got into the limo, "How long... how long do you think it will be until this whole thing blows over?"

"I don't know bud I just don't know."

333

The poll is now closed and winner was

Draco.


End file.
